Rocky And Cece Lesbian it Up
by ravenscry96
Summary: Rocky and Cece's first time. Awesome femslash! read it. Heavy sexual content throughout. Pure smut.if offended by such things dont read. Than again if your looking up M rated story about Rocky and Cece i doubt youll be offended but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I dont own Shake It Up nor do I claim to. Forgive my lack of writing prowess and enjoy the femslash. Please review if you like this story and can find it in your heart to review it! Thanks!**

"Hey Ty do you know were Rocky is? Said Cece pacing back and forth in front of her house.

"Yeah I thinks she's upstairs or something. Why you guys doing something?"

"We were going to hang out at the mall if she'll get out here! You know what forget it im gonna go get her!"

Cece ran up the steps to the front door and went inside. She looked around but couldn't find Rocky.

'She's probably in her room." thought Cece. She walked towards her door and heard a noise. A faint moaning. "Rocky are you okay!" said Cece busting through the door. Rocky was laying on her bed in her bra and crotchless panties. Rocky rolled of the bed and covered herself "Cece what the hell are you doing, get out!" Cece jumped back surprised "Oh shit sorry Rocky I thought you were hurt or something." Cece slammed the door behind her and ran to the front steps. Ty, who was still sitting there said "Woa Cece are you alright? Weres Rocky?" Cece looked red in the face and out of breath. "Oh y yea im okay and uh Rocky will be out in a minute." Ty looked at her and cocked his head to the side "Are you sure your okay?" "Im fine Ty!" said Cece a little impatiently. "Whatever." Just then Deuce rode up on his bike. "Hey Ty wanna go hang out"

"Yeah man lets go!"

Ty hopped on his bike and they went off. Just then Rocky came out the front door and sat next to Cece.

"Rocky im really sorry I walked in on you. I shouldve knocked. I just thought you might be hurt or something and..."

"Oh its okay Cece I know you didn't mean to, but be more careful next time okay."

They hugged and Rocky said "You still wanna go to the mall?"

"Hells yeah!" said Cece

When they got to the mall thay did their usual clothes and shoe shopping and just in general having a good time. But something was a little bit different. Cece, know matter what she did could not get the image of Rocky pleasuring herself out of her head. Shed never really paid much attention to it before but Rocky was hot. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a tight, purple form fitting top, and converse shoes. They walked and talked but then Rocky dropped her cell phone and bent over to pick it up. She leaned over and Cece could see her leopard print thong which barely covered her vagina . 'Oh god' thought Cece. It had just hit her. Rocky was fuckin sexy. And then it hit her even harder. She wanted Rocky. Bad. Cece bit her lip to try from getting wet. "Cece are you okay, you look a little funny?"

"Yeah Im good, But im ready to go, how about you?'

"Yeah lets go. Are you still sleeping over tonight?" Said Rocky.

Cece looked down a little shyly "If its okay with you."

Rocky smiled "Of course it is! Don't be silly. Cece you're my best friend and nothing could ever change that!"

When they arrived back at Rockys house it was just getting dark. Rocky and Cece went inside. "Were is everybody?" said Cece. "My parents are out of town and Ty is sleeping over with Deuce. Its just me and you tonight."

"Rocks I need to talk to you about something. Its kinda important."

Rocky sat down on the couch. "Is it about earlier? Cause if it is alls forgiven."

Cece sat next to Rocky "Well it kind of is. I don't really know how to say this but here it goes."

Rocky opened her moth to ask what was wrong but was stopped by Ceces lips. Rocky stopped in shock as Ceces tongue slid inside her mouth. She tasted Ceces cherry lip gloss.

Cece drew back and whispered "I love you Rocky."

"Y-you do said Rocky in shock. "Oh my god Cece I love you to but never new how to tell you! To be honest you were the one I was thinking about when you burst in!"

Now it was Cece's turn to be surprised. "I never knew you felt that way!"

The girls kissed again a slid their tongues in and out each others mouths.

Cece playfully bit Rocky lower lip. Rocky let out a low moan "Oh god Cece!"

This encouraged Cece even more. She started kissing and sucking Rockys neck and at the same time slid her hand along Rockys thigh. She moaned even more and Cece started nibbling Rocky ear.

"Lets go to my bedroom!"

The girls got up still kissing each other and race to the bedroom. Cece shoved Rocky onto the bed and got on top of her. Rocky started to moan even louder. "Cece are you sure this is okay?" said Rocky breathlessly

"Of course it is silly!" said Cece. With that she leaned over kissed Rocky deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance. Cece pulled back and removed Rockys top. She ran her hand over Rockys flat stomach and undid her bra. Than Cece started kissing Rockys neck and gently massaging her nipples. She started moaning even loader and Cece started sucking and kissing Rocky breasts and the space in between. Than she went lower and started kissing and licking Rockys stomach. "Oh Cece Im gonna cum!"

Cece pulled of Rockys skirt and soaked thong. "Damn Rocky you gotta gorgeous pussy!"

Cece started kissing the inside of Rockys thigh and then gently licked Rockys pussy as she rubber her own. "Oh god Cece don't stop!" She pushed Ceces head down and Cece licked and sucked Rockys pussy. Rocky arched her back and moaned. As Cece licked she started penetrating Rocky with two fingers. Rocky could take it no longer and screamed "Oh Cece!" as she cummed. "Rocky you taste so good!" said Cece as she continued to lap up her juices. Rocky laid there breathlessly "Alright Cece know its your turn!" Cece laid on her back and Rocky climbed on top. Rocky kissed and licked Ceces neck. Cece let out a low moan. She than removed Ceces top and began to suck her breasts. Ceces nipples became hard and erect and she moaned louder. Rocky then move down to Ceces daisy dukes. She quickly unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. As she pulled the of she saw Cece wasn't wearing any panties. Naughty girl.

Rocky laid on top of Ceces the steamy body's pressed against one another. She kissed Ceces and their tongues swirled around each others mouths and Rocky bit Cicis lip. As they kissed Rocky started to grind on Ceces and they both moaned. She started to grind faster and then penetrated rocky with tow fingers. Cece screamed and grabbed Rocky her nails digging into her back. Rocky moaned from the pain as Cece left long scratches into her back. Rockys finger went in and out of Cece faster and faster. Cece moaned loudly. Rocky added a third finger and Ceces squealed. She started saying Rockys name "Oh Rocky, R-Rocky your gonna make me cum!"

They boath moaned loudly.

"Oh shit this feels so good!" moaned Cece

"Oh Fuck, Oh shit!"

Cece reached her orgasm screamed "Rocky oh shit!"

Rocky collapsed next to her friend and licked her fingers.

"You taste delicious Cece." said Rocky

They lay together their steaming body's side by side.

Cece start to gently suck Rockys ear and slid her hand between Rockys leg.

Rocky moaned. "Cece I love you so much!"

"I love you too Rocks."

They started to kiss gently at first and then more and more passionately. They slid their hands in-between each other legs and started to rub and finger one another. They both moaned turning each on even more.

"Ive got an idea Rock'!" said Cece

Cece ran out of the room and came back a minute later with a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Whats that for?" said Rocky curiously.

"Oh you'll see!" said Cece as she poured chocolate syrup over her gorgeous breasts.

"Lick me clean Rocky, it'll be fun!"

Rocky eagerly leapt up and started to lick Cece's breasts and stomach clean.

"Oh Rocky, shit!"

As Rocky licked the syrup of she started rubbing Cece they both started moaning and fell back on the bed.

Rocky grabbed the syrup and poured it on herself. "My turn Cece!"

Cece licked cupped Rockys breasts in her hand and started sucking and bathing Rockys tits with her tongue. Soon Rocky and Ceces were both clean of syrup.

Cece pushed Rocky onto her back and mounted her backwards.

"Its time for some 69 Rocks! We can eat each other at the same time."

"But Cece I don't know what im doing!"

"You're a smart girl Rocky you'll figure it out!"

With that Cece plunged her head between Rockys legs. Rocky gasped and then started eating Ceces pussy.

"Oh yeah that's it Rocky! Oh shit that feels good!" moaned Cece.

Cece started grinding her pussy against Rocky face vice versa.

They both moaned loudly as they ate each other.

"Oh god Cece that's so good!" Moaned Rocky in tears.

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck!" Yelled Cece

"Oh yes, shit Cece don't stop!

They both moaned and squealed, grinding against each other in the 69 position, eating each others pussys.

"Oh Cece im gonna cum!"

"Shit me to!"

They both orgasmed at the same time and Cece rolled of Rocky exhausted.

Cece crawled up next to Rocky and they kissed passionately.

"That was so good Cece!" moaned Rocky

"I know you were amazing!" said Cece gently kissing her.

They crawled up together, Cece spooning Rocky.

"I love you Cece." said Rocky as she fell asleep

"I love you too. So much!" Whispered Cece gently kissing her new girlfriend goodnight.

This had been the best day of her life. She had found out Rockys true feeling for her and made love to her on the same day. Cece licked her fingers tasting Rocky. She was so good, and all hers. As she drifted of to sleep she smiled. Thinking how in the morning she and Rocky would make love again.


	2. Shower Time

Dawn broke over Chicago. Cece opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains. She quietly sat up and looked at Rocky. She looked so peaceful. 'Time to wake up,' thought Cece. She gently rolled Rocky over and kissed her pussy. Rocky let out a little moan in her sleep. Cece started to lick Rocky softly and gently, tugging Rockys outer lips with her teeth. Rocky gasped and woke up. "Wha- whats happening?" She looked down at Cece who pulled up and said "Good morning sleepy head." Cece than got up and headed for the door. "Cece were are you going? Your not finished with me!" said Rcoky

"Im gonna go take a shower. Im all sticky from last night!" she said with a naughty smile. Rocky slid out of bed. "Me too, I need a shower!" She walked over to Cece and kissed her passionately, cupping her breasts in her hands. Cece moaned and Rocky smiled, pleased she could make the red head moan. Cece pulled away "Lets save it for the shower!" Both girls raced for the bathroom. They stepped into the shower and Rocky turned on the hot water. The warm water ran over them cleansing their bodies. "Damn!" thought Rocky, "Cece looks so hot right now!" Cece' red hair looked so sexy when it was wet and her body glistened as the warm water poured over her. Cece's gently started kissing Rocky slowly a first and then harder and more passionately. She pushed Rocky against the cold tile of the wall and started kissing Rocky's neck. She slid her hand between Rocky legs. "Oh Cece!" Rocky moaned. Cece slowly slid down Rockys body kissing, and sucking her breasts. She licked slow circles around her nipples and Rocky arched her back in pleasure. Then lower to Rockys flat, toned stomach. Cece was now on her knees and gently kissed Rockys soft spot. Rocky was in pure heaven. The warm water poured over her body giving her chills, and Cece gently kissing her inner thigh.

"Oh god, Cece, eat my pussy!"

Cece needed know further encouragement and buried her face in Rocky vagina. Rocky squealed and moaned in pleasure. Rocky reached her hand down and started rubbing a Cece pleasured her with her tongue.

"Oh it feels so good Cece!" Rocky put her hands behind Cece's head and pusher her friends head against her pussy. The pleasure was so intense she thought she might explode. She could feel herself climaxing.

Cece started licking faster and Rocky couldn't take it anymore. "OH SHIT!" She yelled. "Good girl Rocky!" said Cece as Rocky orgasmed. The intense feeling of pleasure spread throughout her body. "Cece your so good!" Cece looked up and smiled "I know!"

"Alright Rocks its my turn!"

Cece stood up and the kissed. Rocky playfully bit and pulled on Cece's lip. Then started massaging Cece's hard ,erect nipples. Cece's let out little gasps of pleasure. "Turn around!" whispered Rocky. She turned Cece face first towards the wall. Rocky went to her knees and started eating Rocky from the back.

"Oh shit Rocky that's amazing!" The hot water poured over them, steaming up the entire bathroom.

Rocky firmly grasped Cece's ass and licked her pussy. Cece started moaning loudly.

"Oh Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuuck!" she squealed under her breath as Rocky reached her hand around to rub Cece's pussy from the front. Cece was breathing heavily and knew her orgasm wasn't far off. Rocky stood up and turned Cece around to face her. They kissed fervently and Rocky kept rubbing Ceces cunt. Cece leaned back letting out low moans. Rocky pressed herself against Cece and stated to rub against her friend erotically. "Rocky your gonna make me cum!"

"Damn right I' am!"

"ROCKY!" Cece screamed a she orgasmed squirting over Rockys hand. Both girls fell to the bottom of the tub exhausted. Rocky licked her fingers seductively. "Rocky that was amazing! I had know idea you were that talented. I mean last night was awesome but this was even better!"

"Thanks Cece, I guess watching porn paid off."

"Hey you know what…"

Just than a knock at the bathroom door. "Oh shit!" whispered Rockys "Its Ty!"

"Rocky are you okay I thought I heard a scream!"

"Im, Im okay Ty just taking a shower!"

"Okay whatever. Mom called and said she wants us to go to church with the Joneses."

'Damn ,' thought Rocky. She had forgotten it was Easter Sunday.

"Oh and by the way weres Cece I thought she stayed over here last night!"

"Oh um shes changing in my room!"

"Oh Okay." said Ty as he left the door.

"That was close. Rocky how am I going to get to your room without Ty seeing me?"

"Um I'll go first and see if its clear and then you follow."

Rocky and Cece dried each other off and wrapped themselves in a towel. Rocky cracked open the door.

"Its clear!" Both girls sprinted towards Rockys room. Just as they made it in and closed the door Ty came out of his room. "Phew that was to close for comfort!" said Cece as she flopped onto Rockys bed

"Hey Rocky can I borrow a dress, cause my clothe from last night are dirty."

"Sure Cece."

The girls were close to the same size and had traded clothes before. When they both had changed they went out. Ty was in the kitchen eating cereal. "Hey Cece whats up?"

"Nothin much."

"My mom said were gonna go to church with you guys so we better head down their."

When they got to Cece's house Mrs. Jones and Flynn were ready to go. Rocky and Cece sat in the back seat of the car and held hands. Who knows what might happen at church.

**Hey guys check out my other story, its a continuation of this one, and i you enjoyed this one you'll like the other.**

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews :)**


End file.
